


Hatred, Intrusion

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Meta, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickfic, only a little meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You didn't like being beaten. You didn't like him. You didn't like it.(a sickfic i wrote for funsies)





	Hatred, Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> my first post huh................

Your hands were just barely gripping to the key in your pocket, sweat making your palms clammy. With an unsteady hand, you slipped the key into its slot. A creak of metal, and that’s all it took. The one who instructed you to come here earlier, a chipper personality and faceless soul behind the bars was seemingly nowhere to be found, but a tiny door became available to you with a brass knob left unlocked for the twisting. You let yourself in, the barred door crawling to being barely ajar. You noted the silence, not even the gentle sound of carnival music that typically echoed through the stairwell played from its unknown source in the mystery floor.

It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, but eventually you saw the silky robes and yellowed frills of a jester of sorts, clumped up in the corner of a mystical playroom, some sort of carousel staging the centerpiece of an otherwise bleak, mossy, cemented basement. You approach slowly, and you take note of the fact that its breathing was steady and deep, likely asleep. As it exhaled, it let out a low chirp, tail curling and uncurling to its rhythm. So peaceful.

You watched for a time.

Maybe a bit longer than that, but you watched until the lumpy, sleek mass rose from the cold floor.

“Oh,” it stretched, its arms reaching to the ceiling and putting a leg forward until the noise of crackling was heard in the chaotic silence, “welcome, welcome...”

You also took careful note of the lack of edge in their voice, and in a logical conclusion, you knew that lack of edge extended elsewhere.

“Thank you for freeing me, a million thanks! Now we can play games, sing songs, a million wonderful, wonderful things!” Their act was cute, sure, but you could tell the body was withering away. You laughed under your breath, hoping not to seem rude.

Not like you cared.

You grinned, your hand reaching out for an unnecessarily formal handshake as they- no, it gave you a confused stare, before taking the hand given and making an uncomfortable exchange of contact.

“You...have no need to be so… Cold?” The word came out as more of a question than that of a statement, “but you, you’re really so kind for freeing me from my… No! Freeing the rest of them, you noble soul, along with yourself! You deserve some sort of reward, and as the only one who was clever enough to have escaped so, so, so long ago…”

As he trailed off, he subconsciously backed up as you approached. He managed this until his tail was stubbed against the back wall and his own body. Its small, frail body. Your hands met its shoulders first, and your fingers clawed underneath the ruffles of the silly costume as you tore them from its neck, off from over its head.

“Excuse me?”

He tried to sound scary, he really did. It would have been scary if you weren’t so strong. If you hadn’t cheated.

A dry gulp came from Jevil’s throat as the smaller body trembled. Its tail curled against its back, and the next thing your mischievous hands got into was under the hem of the silky soft shirt, a stretchy band retaining the shape of Jevil’s puffy costume. He would have fought back, but in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn’t match up to whatever unnatural power was handling his body. Not even a chance.

Something was wrong, and you knew this, and you continued on. Off with the shirt, without even as much of a word of disobedience. It felt good, having control of this. You knew Jevil hadn’t recalled the times before you’d been beaten. But this was revenge of sorts, an unfair one, but a revenge nonetheless.

Maybe it wasn’t even this Jevil. You probably should have waited to learn, but your anger bubbled hot. It was reversible either way.

The shirt laid on the floor, warm still from body heat that ran out of it like water in a broken bowl. Followed suit, no pun intended, were his pants.

You viewed the strained cries and noises as nothing but a byproduct of a toy, a piece of a game. It weighed none on your conscience, as your hand grabbed at the smaller’s body, your reward for being completely unfair. You laughed, and he cried. It cried.

“Please,” Jevil pushed weakly, and you felt the shakiness through his body echo against your chest through the contact, “please stop. I can give you so much more, maybe a game? I’ll play nice, please-!”

Your disposition pushed you to believe otherwise. Cornered, Jevil was pressured into an uncomfortable disadvantage as well, and you sneered. Your hands kneaded at fat and muscle, making the process of feeling him and cupping his bits and pieces that much more uncomfortable. 

You saw the exact moment he gave up. His eyelids drooped and he simply slumped against the wall, and your hands reached behind him. It was adorable how he showed no sign of resistance, pulling at its tail only to receive a sharp but soon-sedated whine, likely from how tired he felt of this already.

It was only the beginning, and he knew this. And he dreaded it.

You watched as tears welled in his eyes, making their way to dampen the jester’s blush-hazed cheeks and onto the mossy cement, the green growth shying away from the saline liquid. It wailed out meaningless words to you, pleading as it was made anything but his own. He was not his own, and you felt so good about it all.

It was hard to say what time it was (or how much time had past) before you could have said you were satisfied, when you stepped back, when you stopped. But the time came.

It came in the same way an earthquake stopped, or a murdered man stopped convulsing. 

No matter how many times you reset, altered the fabric of the world, you knew things would be different after this.

And knowing this, seeing him broken, you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> do u think santa will come back to put coal in my socks


End file.
